1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a touch device, and more specifically to an electronic device equipped with a touch device and a method of executing functions of the electronic device, which can provide a user with a convenient interface by employing device characteristics of the touch device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, with the technological developments of touch devices, touch devices, such as a touch pad or a touch screen, are used in various kinds of electronic devices. An electronic device equipped with a touch device can provide a user with a new environment different from that of an existing input method. For example, in the case in which an electronic device is equipped with a touch screen, a user can input information or commands through the touch screen. Accordingly, there is an advantage in that the electronic device needs not to be equipped with additional input devices. As the recognition ratio and accuracy of the touch device is improved steadily, there is a tendency that the number of electronic devices equipped with the touch device gradually increases.
However, despite this technological development of the touch device, a user interface, which can fully take the advantages of device characteristics, has not been provided to a user. For example, there is a problem that electronic devices equipped with only the touch device, as an input device, give rise to more inconvenience to a user than electronic device equipped with a conventional key button type input device. In particular, in the case of mobile terminals equipped with the touch screen, there is an urgent need for the development of a user interface, enabling a user to interact with the terminal conveniently.